


Glow

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Light Hair Pulling, Xenophilia, clothed, love making, soft fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:21:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: There’s another way for Altean markings to light up.





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I got very sappy with this one, but I thought it was a cute idea. Sorry it’s short I am tired. Hope you guys enjoy and has not been beta read.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

The ceiling of their bed room was almost like looking through a large observatory of space itself. The starts glimmer softly as the castleship passes through. Sometimes if they looked long enough they could pretend they were floating in space.

Weightless, calm, open. Just the two of them holding on to each other and admiring the sheer vastness that held so many different worlds.

Such a nice little thought. 

But not the one they were focused on for tonight.

Lotor panted sofrlt as he wrapped his arms around Allura, holding her in his lap as he slides his fingers over the silk nightgown. The skirt of it was hiked up to show her lovely, soft hips.

She bites her bottom lip softly as she lightly traces her fingers through the soft hair with one hand, while the other grips into his shoulder through the dark blue night shirt. He kissed down her neck softly as he rolled his hips up. 

The soft clench of her cunt around him caused shivers to run down his back as he pulls her closer. He could feel her soft breasts through the fabric as they lightly press against his chest.

“Haaa…haaa…”

She tilted her head back with soft gasp when he mouthed along the front of it. He suckles softly on the skin, his ears giving a small twitch when she moans softly from the sensation. He moves his hands to wrap around her and pull her closer to him.

“Lotor…” her breathing hitches when his thrusts over her spot.

He pulled back a moment before he leaned up to press his forehead to hers, “Mmmm….Yes….?”

Her hands tremble softly as she cradles his face in her palms and slides her fingers into his hair. She breathed heavily as she lightly caresses under his eyes with her thumbs.

They closed their eyes a moment as he started to increase the pace of his thrusts, keep a steady pace but driving deep into her. He felt her shiver when he continues to move into her.

In that moment as their lips brushed, a soft glow fills the room. The light is dimmed and soft. 

Allura opened her eyes and gasps softly when she sees his markings again. The soft glow reflects in her eyes as her own markings light up as well. She leaned in and kissed him lovingly. When Lotor opened his eyes a crack, they widen in surprise.

He was in awe to see her markings glowing again after having gone through Oriande, 

“How….” he whispers softly, gently reaching up to trace her cheek.

Allura blushes a bit as she slowly flicks the lose bang aside, “Heh…when two Alteans are…well….with someone they love, their markings glow…it’s…kind of a way of saying ‘you are my soul mate…’ “ she nudged her forehead to his, “It’s a good sign…”

He stares at her a moment with an unreadable expression before a small smile forms. He leaned up slowly and kissed her deeply before pulling back to nuzzle her.

That….was one of the sweetest things he had ever heard in his life time.

 


End file.
